


I'll Just Wait Here, Then - Destiel Fan Vid

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Fanvids, I'll Just Wait Here Then, M/M, Pining!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist a canon Destiel love song. Jumped back into vidding after a long dry spell of NOT FINISHING ANYTHING. Really pleased with how this turned out and happy with the storytelling in it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Wait Here, Then - Destiel Fan Vid




End file.
